Plan A
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Vince McMahon is a busy man. Everyone knows that. So, when his employees really don't get along, he doesn't have time to deal with that. He sends them off to a house and hopes that they get along.. Char: Lita, Trish, Victoria, Torrie, Chris, Randy, Adam, John and Jeff
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This has been in my mind for several days. I didn't want to originally write this, but it stayed in my mind for so long it was the only thing I would think of. Serious. Even in school. So, I gave in and wrote it down. I think it's good, Enjoy!**

**Brief Summary: Vince McMahon is a busy man. Everyone knows that. So, when his employees really don't get along, he doesn't have time to deal with that. He sends them off to a house and hopes that they get along.. Char: Lita, Trish, Victoria, Torrie, Chris, Randy, Adam, John and Jeff**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything, Vince McMahon owns the characters. The people belong to themselves.**

**Warning: Bad words c:**

**Daily Life inspired. If anything fun/interesting/bad or anything happened to you, and if you want to share. You can! :)**

* * *

><p>Lita sat in the way back of the van, she switched seats with Victoria right after she found out Trish would be driving, making her in charge of the stereo. She sat in the back in hopes of not hearing the song so much, and Trish's horrid singing.<p>

"Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulder, I should be wiser and realize that I've got.." Trish sang loudly.

Lita shook her head. She was wrong. In the back was even worse, the back tempo was louder and Trish's voice carried loudly to the back. Almost as if she was mocking her. Knowing damn well it would be louder in the back, Victoria eagerly agreed to switch. None of them got along, at all. So why were they here in the first place, driving to a house that Vince ordered them to go? Because they didn't get along. At all. Lita leaned her face against the window, wondering how the guys were getting along. They were probably really ahead, with Randy's reckless driving, and the fact they didn't stop to get snacks - like Victoria and Trish. At least they agreed on something when they argued with Lita.

The song was over and Lita was glad it did, but, to her dismay, Trish knew the next song as well. She sang through all of them. ALL of them. How the fuck did Trish knew so many songs. While Trish and Lita's relationship were far from friends, they weren't vocal. The opposite to Trish's and Victoria's. They were vocal and physical. When it came to them, Trish and Lita looked like friends.

"Shut the hell up Trish! We're tired of hearing your fucking singing, it's annoying me to no end. Right Lita?" Victoria finally snapped. Lita sighed. Trish gasped, staring at Victoria while she continued to drive. "You shut up, bitch. This is _my _rental van, that means I can sing as loudly as I can. If you got a problem I would gladly stop and take out your luggage for you and you can walk. Lita doesn't mind either, she hasn't said a thing, right Lita?"

Lita groaned and buckled her seat belt when Trish continued to argue at Victoria and constantly took her eyes off the road. Were the guys doing any better than they were? Lita leaned against the window and wondered how much longer they were going to stay in a small space. They couldn't stand each other.. how long would it be until Victoria or Trish slapped one another? If it happened, would she even bother stepping in, or just watch?

Torrie started to stir in her seat, and Lita pushed back against her seat. She knew how Torrie got when she was woken up.. Torrie slowly opened her eyes, and when she did they formed into glares. "Hey, seriously?" Torrie asked with a yell.

Victoria looked at Torrie for a moment, than looked at Trish. She threw her hands in the air, "See! Your fucking singing woke her up."

Lita sighed softly.

How were the guys doing anyways?

"Fuck sakes John, leave the fucking radio alone. If it's not working, it's not working." Randy screamed, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to bother it if ya' didn't pick a rental van that has no fucking working radio!" John yelled back, continuing to bother the radio. He tapped several buttons until he felt someone slap his hand. John looked back, glaring at Chris who looked like he was ready to slit John's throat any moment.

"Leave. It. Alone." Chris said, venom in his voice. "The noise is bugging the fuck out of me.."

Adam laughed dryly, "If he wants to fucking touch it, he could touch it. You're not king of the world Chris. Not everything fucking revolves around you."

Jeff scoffed, "You should talk.."

John turned his attention to the radio, laughing lightly. "Gotta agree with ya' there Jeff.."

Adam flipped off John than looked at Jeff, who sat at the right of him. Blaming Randy for getting a car.. "Shut up, Jeff. You're not apart of this conversation."

"Neither were you. No one was. Not even Chris. But, he had to bud in, you had to open your fucking mouth. And all this goes back to Randy, who didn't rent a bigger vehicle with a working radio.."

Randy, the only one who was buckled up, was ready to slam his foot on the breaks, hoping every one of them will hit their heads against something. Than, he would be the one with the last laugh. "Jeff. Shut up okay, I didn't think I had to drive all of you to this stupid house. Now, shut the fuck up already. You've been complaining about the god damn car for the past hour."

"Randy for the first fucking time you're the reasonable one.. congratulations." Chris said. The car erupted in laughter. Randy squeezed the steering wheel, knuckles white and braced himself. He slammed his foot on the breaks.. The speed they were going in, jolted the people in the car, except for Randy. John's head banged against the headboard, while Chris and Jeff's head got knocked into the back of the seats of Orton and Cena. Since Adam was in the middle, he flew forward and landed between the seats of John and Randy.

Randy laughed dryly as everyone in the car groaned loudly. "Thanks Chris. Next time buckle up, okay. Wouldn't want anyone to get.. hurt." Randy slowly started to drive again. While everyone mentally agreed; they didn't know they could hate Randy even more. Ironically, the stereo started to play music. Randy hummed softly to the beat, thinking. What ever the girls were doing, it wasn't as bad compared to this.

* * *

><p>After another hour of driving, they guys finally got to the house. The girls soon made it, fifteen minutes after them. While the girls fought over who got to get her bags first, Lita, had her duffel bag with her. She put the strap around her shoulder and grabbed her other bag that carried her laptop and other stuff. She shook her head when she passed Jeff and John, who argued about something pointless. No one here liked anyone. Not even Torrie, and she liked everyone.. But, these guys annoyed her and the other girls.<p>

When Jeff's eyes met Lita's he looked away harshly, and she did the same. She continued to walk by until John grabbed her arm, stopping her actions. His voice was hoarse. "You had the fucking key all this time?"

Lita's voice was hoarse as well. So, she didn't speak. She harshly pulled back and continued to walk towards the dreaded house. The drive here was horrible for all the girls, even the guys. The girls got into an argument that last for a long time; whose fault it was. Of course, Trish and Victoria instantly blamed each other. Torrie did something that surprised everyone; she blamed Lita. Everyone didn't like each other, so the three ganged up at Lita. Lita couldn't do nothing but defend herself. Asking, how was this her fault? She hardly done anything. Trish's and Victoria's hate for each other was stronger, so they argued with each other again. Lita glared at Torrie, getting angry about putting her in that position. Torrie argued back. Soon, everyone was screaming at each other. Until Trish let out a loud, ear shattering scream to keep everyone quiet. It worked. The whole ride until than, was quiet. The tension was rough, but no one spoke. The guys, they argued about the car, the music, and Randy pulling that stunt.

That is, until John fell asleep. And everyone was quiet after that. A few words were exchanged in the back, not nice ones, but it was quiet. Randy took note, that it was mainly John who caused problems. Randy remembered to keep an eye on John, and find out who was causing problems in the girls group. He knew that no one was leaving until they got along. Lita walked past Randy, diving her shoulder into his harshly and he stumbled back in surprise. She didn't say anything, and he knew she did it on purpose. Out of everyone, they hated each other the most. Lita stuck the key into the door harshly.

Randy put his hands on both her shoulder. "I missed you Lita. Knowing you were going to be here made me have a fucking smile on my face." He teased. Lita drew her arm back and elbowed him in the face, hard. After that's been done, she unlocked the door and walked in and closed the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Trish who had Victoria pinned to the ground. She hit him really hard, that his nose started to instantly bleed. It hurted really bad, that Randy couldn't stop but groan out loudly. Luckily, she hadn't hit him hard enough to break his nose. Randy seen red, literally. The red blood that dripped from his nose and fell near his feet, and the red anger he sees in his mind. Randy quickly opened the door, and closed it with hard force, slamming it loudly. Inside, Lita jumped in surprise. Fear ran all over her body..

Everyone outside took in a harsh breath, and Jeff was the first to run to the door. Everyone followed. In their mind, if everyone was concerned for Lita; it was bad. Really bad. Jeff opened the door and left it open as he ran inside. To Jeff's surprise, Lita was seated on the couch, interested in her nails. Randy was in the kitchen, washing his face and trying to stop the bleeding. Randy has RKO'd several woman in his career, and when he gets really angry he won't hesitate to do it again. The arguing started again, Jeff, mentally and physically exhausted. He collapsed on the couch the was on the other side of Lita.

Randy splashed the cold water on his face once more, than dried his face off with a table cloth. His nose burned in pain. He ran his hand through his short hair in frustration.

How long were they going to be here, would they last? They just got here, and he was now fucking bleeding. He shook his head and walked to the living room. He wanted nothing more than to yell at Lita, he should, she just elbowed him in the face and she didn't even seem guilty. What if she broke his nose? He would return the favor and RKO her into the floor.. He shook in anger.

Would they last together in this house?

* * *

><p><strong>Just a drama and humor fic that popped into my mind.<strong>

**Please review me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sleeping Arrangements.**

**Note: I got a black eye. Not what you think. Literally ran into a friend's elbow.. cx Also, I have tests coming up. So, no writing until I'm done. Sorry, sorry.**

**Warning: A lot of swearing.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Vince McMahon owns WWE. People belong to themselves.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jeff sighed and left the living room. The only good thing about this house was that it was away from civilization, it had a second floor, and it was near a beach. All these things would have been perfect for Jeff, not really a "city" kind of guy, it was perfect. It didn't really please Jeff that he was stuck in a house with all the people he really hated. All! What were the odds? Vince was famous for doing crazy things..<p>

Another loud crash from downstairs and a few swearing was heard until he heard stomping coming up the stairs. From the way that person was still swearing under his breath, Jeff knew it had to be John. No one cussed as much as John did. Jeff got off his spot on the tiled floor and crawled to the door. He quietly opened the door a little and peeked through the small crack. What the hell was he doing? There was no reason to be so scared. He shook his head of thoughts and got off the floor, dusted his pants a little, because, who knew how long it was since these floors been washed.

Jeff opened the bathroom door wide enough for him to slip through after seeing John enter a room. Upstairs was small. Really small. After walking up the stairs and walking a few steps forward, two doors were on either side of Jeff. Walking a couple more steps, he was in front of the bathroom door. Guessing from the size of downstairs, and him inspecting downstairs a little while the other argued, Jeff figured one of the doors was the bedroom. Or both..

Oh fuck.

Curious, Jeff entered the room John had a moment ago. Inside the room he was right; the bedroom. It was a small room. He rolled his eyes, he should've known. The room was only big enough to hold a bunk bed and a queen size bed, leaving a narrow walkway to the bed and door. The bed was big enough for two people to sleep on if they didn't mind sleeping close together. Oh Vince.. The room didn't even have a drawer or a closet. Jeff figured that the step in closer, which he found in the kitchen (Which he found strange) was the only closet in the house. Jeff looked around. Where did John go?

Like he was readings Jeff mind, John answered. "I know we ain't on the same page anymore, but, one of us has to break the news to them 'bout the sleeping arrangements."

Jeff crossed his arm over his chest while he looked up to top bunk. "Now you're being reasonable."

John sat up and glared down, "What the fuck does that mean. I'm always reasonable."

"And I hate wrestling with all my life."

John gave a look. Jeff grinned, a grin that wasn't friendly at all. "Thought we were saying things that weren't true."

"Fuck you!"

Jeff shrugged and left the room, "Not interested."

John cussed after Jeff but it was fallen to deaf ears. Jeff ignored John and went into the other room. Exactly the same. Jeff counted the amount of people who were in the house, and how many would sleep on a bed. If two people shared the bed, than only one wouldn't have a bed. Jeff shrugged and climbed up the top bunk. It wasn't going to be him.

* * *

><p>Jeff hadn't realized he feel asleep until he hear high pitch screaming. He groaned and wiped at his eyes. Fucking Torrie. He slowly got out of bed and jumped down from the top bunk. He passed the room and seen that John wasn't in the room anymore. No one was upstairs except him. What was happening that was so interesting that everyone had to be downstairs?<p>

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" Trish yelled.

Oh, that.

Jeff ran down the stair and into the kitchen. It was hell. Trish had Torrie pinned to the floor while Torrie scratched at Trish. Stuff were knocked off the counter. The fridge was open and the two girls thought it was nice to throw food at each other. What's for dinner now? Jeff looked around and his face dropped. He ran over the girls, tripping in progress, but he didn't care. He had to check if it was okay.

Now it was his turn to let out a scream. High pitched at that.

Everyone froze for a minute and Lita walked over to Jeff. Her face had horror all over it. The coffee maker had broke.

Lita glare at the two blondes. "This is all your fucking fault!"

Trish got off of Torrie. Torrie wiped off some liquid that dripped from her hair and into her face, she scoffed. "It's not like I drink coffee."

Trish gritted her teeth and tried getting the ketchup that was sprayed onto her arms. "Good going Torrie."

Torrie gasped, "It wasn't my fault that you can't take a fucking insult." Torrie turned to Chris, "He was the one that started it."

Chris glared, "Who told you to fucking join in?"

Torrie laughed, "Maybe because I hate Trish."

"John was the one who made the fucking comment okay." Randy pinched the bridge of his nose, a bad headache coming on. Everyone glared at John, except Lita.

"For fuck sakes, it was everyone's fault. Got it?" Lita cursed.

Jeff shook his head and dropped the coffee maker. "Not everyone."

Everyone in the kitchen started to cuss at Jeff, than started arguing with everyone else. Torrie shoved Trish into the wall and Trish shoved back. The two grabbed each other and started again while everyone screamed at each other. It was hell indeed, Jeff thought. Trish and Torrie pushed each other into the fridge roughly, causing it to shake like crazy. Great, waste even more food..

Jeff desperately tried to get the two off of each other, but failed every time.

John, Victoria and Adam couldn't help but laugh.

Jeff growled and wrapped his arm around Trish, and pulling her off. It literally took everything in him to pull her away. Jeez, she sure had a grip on Torrie's hair. Torrie cried out in pain. Jeff pulled Trish away for a moment, giving Torrie enough space to scamper away. "Calm down, crazy!" Torrie glared.

"Fuck.." Jeff said, than pushed Trish away.

Trish's anger boiled in a way she never thought possible. Victoria laughed harshly at Trish. "Ha! Jeff doesn't want you near him." Adding fuel to her anger. Trish gritted her teeth and in a flash of fury she jumped Jeff, knocking him down, hitting his head against the counter.

Lita gasped. "Jeff.."

John made his way to Lita. "Why the hell would you blame this on me?" He pointed at the coffee maker.

Lita glared, "What? I didn't blame it on you. I blamed it on that bitch Torrie!" John rolled his eyes, "And they all blamed it on me. Next time keep your mouth shut!"

Torrie interrupted, "Bitch? The only bitch here is you!" Torrie pointed at Lita.

John put his hand in front of Torrie, "You're not apart of this."

"Not apart? Of course I am! I'm in it!"

John turned to Torrie. "Ya' always need to be in something."

Torrie scoffed, "Tell that to your penis."

"Hey!" Lita screamed. "You don't just tell me to shut up than completely ignore me." She jabbed a finger into John's chest. "And you need to learn not to bud into people's conversation. No wonder you ended up with a guy like Cena." Lita rolled her eyes at Torrie.

"What?" Torrie gasped.

"Guy like me?" John asked.

The three started arguing again.

Trish quickly got off Jeff just as fast as she tackled him. Victoria walked away from Adam. She quickly went to Jeff's side. She didn't like him but he was the least she hated in the house.

"Oh my god, Jeff. I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to land like that." Trish helped him up. "Shit, you're bleeding! I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Next time I'll remember not to get in the middle of your fights.." Jeff smiled sheepishly.

Trish smiled softly. A small blush crossing her cheeks. She didn't know why, but, she almost forgot that Jeff was a real sweetheart sometimes.

Victoria looked at the two with a look. She wanted to get up and leave the two to talk. At least someone in the house would solve some conflict and there wouldn't be so much fights. "Hey. As much as I would love to see you two make up, I gotta get Jeff to the bathroom to help him a little." Victoria mentally laughed, imagining everyone in this house getting along humored her.

Trish nodded and stood up. "You do that.."

Jeff scowled. "I can do it myself."

"Says the one who got taken down from a girl." Victoria retaliated. Trish grinned at that.

Victoria offered her hand but he looked away and got up himself. He walked to the stairs himself and she followed. "Stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a fucking baby!" Jeff cursed.

Victoria rolled her eyes and went up the stairs.

"Aw. Someone is developing feelings for Jeff. And I'm not talking about Orton." Chris teased.

"What?" Trish asked with a glare.

Randy did the same, "Are you saying I like men?"

Chris shrugged and walked to the living room. "To stupid to get the reference Randy?" He sat on the couch.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Randy followed Chris. The others did as well. All curious to know where this was going.

"What makes you think I like Jeff?" Trish sat on the single couch. "We use to date back than, but that was it."

John laughed. "I think this is the fucking perfect time to tell ya' there is only 8 places to sleep. Me an' Jeff already picked the top bunks. One of you is sleeping on the couch if ya' don't pick one fast." That being said, everyone looked at each other and ran up the stairs, fighting for a spot to sleep.

John sighed in relief and sat onto the couch. He hated hearing Randy bitch and whine, even when they were once friends, he hated it. He literally would have done anything just to keep that man calm. Seriously, when he whines he becomes moody all day. John didn't need that, and so did everyone else. He smirked. Testing the couch, he laid back. It wasn't bad, not comfortable, but good enough to ignore it. The problem was, it was small. Only meant for two people sitting he supposed. What was Vince thinking only getting eight sleeping space? If he wanted everyone to get along he should keep everyone happy. Knowing that Victoria was in the bathroom, she was going to sleep on this couch. Everyone knew she was grumpy when she wakes up. How was she going to be when she has to sleep and wake up on this every day?

Maybe it was a bed. He got up and removed the cushions. He sighed in relief. It was a bed. He pouted. It was big. She had enough space to move around. He should offer his spot and he could sleep on here. Would she get angry if he did? He didn't want that. All he wanted was to get the fuck out of here. It was gonna be hard. He knew it was. They've only been here for a couple of hours and Randy already gotten elbowed in the nose, Trish and Torrie had a fight, the coffee maker was broken, Jeff was knocked into the counter and was currently bleeding. To make things worst, Trish and Torrie wasted all the cook-able food.

What else was going to happen today?

_Crash!_

"Look what you did!" Victoria screamed.

He had to ask. John sighed. He fixed the cushions and headed for the door. He had to guess something was broken, glass maybe. Who was Victoria screaming at anyways? He bet anything it was Trish. Those two hated each other. Really hated each other.

Someone came down the stairs, John looked back and his expression hardened when Randy made his way to him. He pushed past him and headed outside. Going the same direction, John followed. Mumbling curses under his breath.

"Hey.." Randy called out.

John looked up.

"I'm heading to the gas station down the road. Can you come with me?" Randy asked, and got into his rental car. John blinked a few times, sighed, and got into the car. This time he remembered to buckle up.

It was going to be a very interesting trip..

**I don't know why. But I write longer chapters for this story than the rest. Review me your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: At the store**

**Note: It's been a while since I could get an idea for this. So, I'm sorry.**

**Warning: Swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Victoria slowly brought the wet, cold cloth near Jeff's face, finally pressing it against the bloody spot. Earlier she would shove it to his face, and he would dodge it like a little kid. She grew frustrated, and everyone knew Victoria was a little off when she grew angry. She managed to pin him down with her body through her fits of fury. Jeff struggled against her hold, but she just climbed onto him, straddling his chest and pinning his arms down with her knee. Jeff paused for a moment, staring up at her with hate. Being a man, he would have love being in this position. Victoria after all was a very beautiful women, minus the cruel personality and she could easily become his ideal woman.<p>

"Come on Hardy. Let's get extreme!" She laughed evilly.

Before Jeff could process what she had just said, pain was now shooting throughout his head as soon as she pressed harder down on the cut. He had been through more pain than this but this one was unbearable. Trish really did a number on him. "Victoria!" He whined desperately. Victoria's eyes raised in amusement. Jeff was everything else; a pain, annoying, crazy. But he was not a whiner. So this was new to Victoria to see him like this.

Her eyes grew a darker shade of grade, and Jeff gulped. Victoria stared at him like a predator would do to a prey. "Oh Jeffry~" She sang.

"What- wait, no Victoria...! HELP!" Jeff screamed.

The entire house could hear what was going on upstairs, and no one dared to interrupt. Not when Victoria was in crazy mode. Even if Jeff's pathetic screams had become unbearable to hear.

Jeff whimpered, little bits of tears on the side of his eyes from screaming to hard. "Please Victoria.. be more gentle."

A sick grin crossed her lips. "Gentle? They Jeff Hardy wants to be.. gentle? Come on Hardy. Show me how Extreme you can get!"

If she was challenging him, she won. There was no way he was putting his hands on a woman. That was against morals. Plus, he couldn't really touch her at the moment not when his hands were pinned down, and the only thing he could do was kick around helplessly. While Victoria threw her head back in amusement, Jeff seen an opportunity and dove in. He managed to pull every bit of strength left and managed to flip them over, quick to react, she tried fighting back. But before she could raise her hands he had them pinned to her sides with his hands.

"I win.." He breathed.

Jeff got off her and left the room in less than ten seconds. Victoria propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the wide open door with confused eyes. It happened so fast she couldn't register what he just did to her, how he straddled her body.. how he leaned in to whisper his victory over her..

It sent pleasing shivers down her spine just thinking about it. Yep, Victoria had just meet her match.

She smirked. Enjoying this new game he had just started with her, a game he would beg to stop playing soon..

* * *

><p>Randy firmly pushed down on the gas pedal, and John once again let out a complaint. Randy had heard enough and stopped the car in a halt, both bodies moving forward but because of the seat belts, no one hit the headboard or in Randy's case, the steering wheel. John gasped, pushing his hand against his chest, checking if his heart had jump out of his chest yet. What was he thinking getting into the car with Randy again? For the food? Yes. But now, when his life just flashed by his eyes, it was not worth it.<p>

"Do you want to fucking walk back? 'Cause I'm getting annoyed with you whining like a bitch!" Randy stared at John. Hey, at least he was smart enough to stop the car to argue.

"You were driving past 70 for the past 15 minutes! No. I do not want to walk back. Even if you are a lunatic when you're behind the wheel." John answered, still trying to calm down.

Randy gritted his teeth and tried calming himself, but that smug look on John's face was enough to send him over to edge. He was oh so close to seeing red again.. "He's not worth it, Randy.." He repeated multiple times to calm himself. He stepped on the gas pedal and started driving, faster than before. John leaned back against the seat and put his hands behind his head, he winked. "I'm worth it, baby."

Randy couldn't help but chuckle. It was so unexpected he had to laugh. Randy gave a amused smile to John. "I still want to kill you in your sleep." John grinned back. "There's so much we could do in bed ya' know.." With that said, he nudged the Viper, earning another laugh from the man.

Randy soon smirked devilishly. "I'm flattered John.. but I don't swing that way." There was no hint of humor in his voice, just straight up rudeness.

John glared. "W-what?"

"Still stupid I see.." Randy sighed.

John grew red in the face from anger. "Fuck you. You dirty minded bastard!"

Randy sent a wink. "Baby. Blushing makes you cute."

John stared at him with wide eyes and a open mouth, "..."

It was Randy's turn to laugh. Randy won yet another argument in the car. Yep, it was going to be a looong ride to the store and back. Once they arrived at the gas station from the long, silent ride. Randy parked the car near the gas pump so he could get gas from the car. While John went inside to search for something they could possibly eat without getting sick. Suddenly his phone rang.

_Lita _flashed onto his screen and he picked up, curious to know why she, of all people, called.

"Hey honey. You worried about me?" John asked with a sickly sweet tone.

Lita made a face but John couldn't see. She laughed dryly. "Where the hell are you? You guys can't just leave this place ya' know!"

"Calm down, Li. Me and Randy just went to the gas station to get some food so we can eat." Lita thought that was sweet, but she had to say something rude before hanging up. She grinned. "Aw. Did you and Randy make up? What happened; did you look into each others eyes and ran into an embrace?"

He was going to respond but she had already hung up. He muttered something under his breath while picking some fruits and vegetables. He put them in the basket that he had pick up from the front. For a gas station it was pretty convenient. They had a few meat and other cook able stuff. After done shopping for the others, he started picking some stuff for himself. Chips, pop and other sweets. He was thinking of grabbing stuff for Randy, but if he wanted some he was going to have to go get it himself.

John headed to the cash register and waited for Randy to pay for the gas. When that was done, John quickly loaded the food into the back and got back into the passenger side. He set the slush cup into the cup holder next to Randy's own. John waited for Randy to go buy his own stuff after seeing John's personal grocery bag. John took notice of Randy's drink, on how it was the same flavor as his. Now he knew why they were once friends, they were so similar.

Randy soon returned and yawned while putting his stuff in the back. He stretched before starting the car. But didn't get to drive off because John had opened the door and got out. He wanted to leave the man here, but he wasn't in the mood to do anything cruel now. John opened his side of the door and told Randy to scoot over, which he did eagerly. He hoped over to the passenger side and took John's drink and drank it. Luckily they were the same flavor, and no one had a sip of theirs yet. So John would let that one slide just this once.

After a while Randy had fallen asleep and John soon found out that if you have the A/C on the radio wouldn't work. And that led to Randy shivering and snuggling into a ball while he slept. John didn't want to turn on the A/C. He didn't want to listen to the sound of both of them breathing, the annoying sound the A/C made once and a while and he didn't really want to hear himself think. John growled after going through with an idea that popped into his mind. He stopped the car and reached behind him to grab his sweater and gently placed it over Randy's form.

A smile suddenly appeared on Randy's lips as soon as John leaned away from him.

"I knew you liked me.." He barely whispered, but John could hear every word clearly.

John smacked his head lightly. "Shut up and get to sleep."

When they arrived back to the house. John and Randy left their sweets in the back so they wouldn't get yelled at for caring only for themselves. The entered the house and Trish wrapped John and Randy into a quick second hug. "I love you guys!" The shrugged it off, knowing she didn't mean it and was only concerned for the food. John handed her the two bags of food and she took it into the kitchen. Since she was the only one (besides Adam) in the house who could make a decent meal, she was signed to cook for the housemates. A lot of arguing and many headaches later, she finally agreed to do it.

As long as Adam helped her..

Which he didn't mind. Adam was the only one in the house who didn't argue unless you got him really mad. Other than that, he was really laid back. But to the others in the house, for some reason, they just rubbed him the wrong way and on every opportunity to have an argument with them he'll go at it. No hesitation. But because Trish was growing angry with him for not agreeing right away, with a sigh he gave in and agreed.

Trish and Adam started to cook, Adam working on the steak and Trish made a smoothie out of the fruits and yogurt John got. After a long, agony hour of smelling the steak cooking. All of the house guests ran to the kitchen as soon as Trish announced dinner was ready, since Adam and Trish were the ones to cook, they set up a plate and drink for themselves earlier and grabbed that and sat on the couch to watch and eat silently. They smirked at each other when the group in the kitchen started to argue. About what? It didn't matter to them, the only thing on their minds was to devour the juicy steak and down it with the yummy smoothie, while they watched the action in the kitchen.

Adam offered his hand, which she raised a brow at the gesture. She shook her head with a laugh and clapped his hand when more arguing started thanks to a certain Canadian and a West Newbury native. In a way, they made a good team when it came to cooking.

"John! I told you that was my smoothie!" Jericho yelled.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" John snapped back.

Trish grinned. This house really did hold a lot of hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Review me your thoughts :D<strong>


End file.
